Le journal
by Evil Milou
Summary: Meurtre... Sang... Amour... Les derniers jours des Potter, vu par un temoin... surprenant
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Evil Milou

Genre : Romance Drama

Public G

Résumé : Le journal d'un dégénéré amoureux à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Ndla : ceci est ma première fic, soyez indulgent et bonne lecture

Mon heure viendra

Elle me regarde, je la regarde, nous détournons le regard. Moi, par timidité, elle par désintérêt. Voilà qui pourrait résumer ma relation avec elle. Pourtant, je continue d'espérer. Je suis donc un fou.

Il me semble que je pourrais tout faire pour elle. Mais au fond, je sais que la seule chose qu'elle désire est de me voir partir. Et elle ne me le demande même pas... Je ne suis rien pour elle, rien.

Pourtant, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais une quelconque importance pour elle. Après tout, elle me sourit lorsque les autres se moquent. Elle me donne l'espoir de continuer, elle est mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde sans lumières.

Mais je sais, je sais bien qu'il ne me sert à rien d'espérer... Quoique, j'aurais peut-être une chance si LUI n'existait pas. Quand je le vois... J'ai vraiment des envies de meurtre. Tout, tout serait simple s'il n'existait pas, s'il disparaissait.

Ils se moquent de moi tout le temps, mais un jour, un jour je vais leur montrer à tous qui je suis... Un jour, ils s'inclineront devant moi. Je serais sans pitié, même pour elle. Elle aura beau me supplier, mais rien, non rien ne l'épargnera, parce que si elle ne peut pas être à moi... Et bien, elle ne sera à personne d'autre, surtout pas à LUI. Bien sûr, elle ne se rend pas encore compte combien elle est fragile, combien ils sont fragiles. Ce ne sont que des petits fourmis insignifiantes. Elles construisent patiemment, elles croient qu'elle construisent du solide... Mais non ! Il me suffira d'un petit coup de pied pour tout détruire ! Et je pourrais les regarder s'agiter, s'affoler... Je les laisserai croire qu'elles peuvent tout reconstruire, recommencer... Quand elles seront à nouveau en confiance... A nouveau, un coup de pied, mais cette fois-ci il y aura de l'eau et je les regarderai se noyer !

Mais patience, patience, il ne faut pas qu'elles sachent, non. Leurs fin à tous est proche, quelques années, quelques mois, quelques heures ? Qui sait combien de temps ils leur reste à vivre ? Quand on est jeune, on croit avoir tout le temps, mais, il suffit d'un petit grain de sable et leur sablier s'écoulera plus vite. JE suis ce grain de sable. Mon heure viendra au moment de leur dernière. Mais en attendant...

Je la regarde, elle me regarde. Elle me sourit, moi aussi. Indifférence... Vengeance.

Please reviewsEvil Milou


	2. Il est venu

Auteur : Evil Milou

Langue : Français

Public :G

Disclaimer : Tout, tout vous saurez tout sur le zi... Oups, désolée, je voulais écrire que tout était appartenait à JK Rowling, sauf cette fics ;O) et les reviews !

Résumé : Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Le texte est suffisamment court, non ? Bon ok ok. C'est l'épisode qui explique TOUT ou en tout cas une bonne partie.

Il est venu

Il est venu... Alors que je me sentais horriblement seul, il est venu. Il s'est penché vers moi, m'a touché le bras et m'a soufflé un « je comprends ».

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Que Lui vienne, me console, moi. Il a trouvé les mots justes, ceux qui fallaient pour soulager ma peine. Il m'a dit que des filles, il y en a partout autour de la terre ; qu'elles ne désirent qu'être aimée ; qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter sur un chagrin. Il a trouvé les mots que mes « amis » n'ont même pas cherché.

Je me suis d'abord montré méfiant, mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que cela était inutile. Rien, non rien, aucun doute ne peut subsister en sa présence. Il vous regarde et il vous semble que la grâce vous a touché, car il a accepté de se montrer en votre présence et de s'intéresser à vous. Il m'a monté que j'étais, moi aussi, une personne à part entière. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec les autres. Je me suis senti... Important. Oui, important, sans doute pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai senti que quelqu'un m'encourageait à prendre mes propres initiatives ; qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément inutiles...

Enfin, il a trouvé le cœur du problème : Lily. Il a tout de suite compris ce que je ressentais : l'amour, la haine, tout ça mélangé en même temps. Nous en avons longuement parlé : de mes chances, de mes espoirs, de mes désillusions, de cet amour, finalement impossible à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Il m'a affirmer pouvoir m'aider à la conquérir. « Il existe des charmes qui envoûtent les sens, mon cher Peter, vous devez me croire, tout est possible. Laissez moi être votre guide et vous aurez Evans. ». Je le crois, il n'y aucun doute possible en sa présence.

**Tatiana Black : Merci pour avoir été MA Première Revieweuse et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Dis moi, t'avais deviné que cette lui et lui et elle ?**

**Carine-San : Merci ! Tu vois que tu avais bien deviné**

**Sinwen : Tu vois que j'ai écrit cette indice ! Je l'ai même inscrit en gros à la fin !**

**Phany : Merci ! Meric ! Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est pas mal pour une première ;O). **


	3. Un dernier appel

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'histoire appartiennent à la Grande JKR. Moi, je ne revendique que ce texte et vos reviews...

Auteur : Evil Milou

Genre : Drama

Public : R( et oui, la haine, c'est pas joli-joli ; à mon avis, il suffirait peut-être de R13, mais mon éducation est plutôt libérale en matière de sexualité... Il y a juste une ou deux petites allusions, mais vu que je tiens à ne choquer personne... Bon, si vous avez moins de 16ans et qu'il vous semble que vous êtes bien « rodé », y a pas de blème... De tout manière, chuis pô là pour vérifier. En revanche, j'annonce déjà que les prochains seront peut-être plus violents)-

Langue : Si vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici, c'est que c'est probablement du français...

Résumé : Peter se trouve maintenant dans une position difficile. Qui suivre ? Que croire ? Il faut faire des choix. Cela le terrifie, il commence à sombrer dans la folie...

Un dernier appel

Je ne sais plus. Je crois que je savais, mais tout à changé. Je les vois, je la vois, si belle, si insouciante... Mais pourquoi dois-je choisir ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas simplement être ensemble, tous ? Oui, tous... Même avec Lui.

Il est si grand. J'aimerais leur faire partager. Mais, ils ne comprendraient pas... Tellement Obsédés par leurs Valeurs... Mais les valeurs, ça se change, non ? Ils faut qu'ils comprennent. Il faudrait qu'ils comprennent. Mais non... Ils ont toujours raison et les autres ont toujours tort... Mais bien sûr. Ils sont incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Mouais... Peut-être que le Garou a « senti » quelque chose... Il se donne des grands airs de pauvre-petit-qui-assume-sa-différence-mais-c'est-difficile-de-cacher-ça-à-tout-le-monde. Pauvre crétin... Regard énigmatique, mystérieux... Il croit qu'il fait craquer les filles avec ça ? Pathétique... Et l'autre, si content de sa moto... N'importe quoi. Je suis monté dessus avec lui, hier. On aurait cru qu'il me faisait une Immense faveur, à moi, ce pauvre Queudever qui n'a pas de vie sentimentale...

Mais J'AI une vie sentimentale. En tout cas, j'en avais une, jusqu'à ce que Mr. Cheveux-décoiffés-ça-fait-plus-classe ne se pointe et brise tous mes espoirs, à jamais. Et Elle, comme elle m'a déçu...

Lily, gentille, Lily, regarde moi... Lily, je suis là. Tu sais que tu serais bien mieux avec moi. Lily pourquoi pleurs-tu ? Non, non, il ne faut pas pleurer. Il faut chanter : Lalalalalala. Tu es si belle lorsque tu chantes. On jurerait un ange. Belle Lily, chante, danse... Tu danses si bien. Quand, tu te déhanches... Mmmh... J'ai envie de venir par derrière et te faire sentir combien je t'aime... Belle Lily. Viens vers moi. Ne reste pas avec Potter. Tu verras, on seras très heureux toi et moi. On peut même prendre ton mioche avec si tu veux.

Mais tu sais, dans le fond, je ne l'aime pas tellement, tu sais. C'est vrai, il braille tout le temps. Ton « mari » est si fier de sa « progéniture »... Il ne devrait pas. Tu sais, c'est tout toi qui a le mérite. Tu l'a porté pendant si longs mois. Je t'ai vue le corps complètement difforme, même dans ces moments, je n'ai cessé de te contempler. Et toi, toi, tu ne voyais RIEN...

Tu continuais à sourire. Mais tes lèvres, tes si belles lèvres que je rêve de baiser, me sont interdites. Pas pour longtemps. Il me l'a affirmé. Tu comprends, il est le seul à avoir cherché à me comprendre. Toi, tu ne sais rien de moi. Je suis un des Maraudeurs... Rien de plus, c'est pour cela que tu me tolères. Mais, je crois bien que sans cela, tu ne me adresserais pas la parole.

Lui, il me comprend. Il me réconforte. Alors, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas l'aimez aussi ? Il est pourtant bon, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce que vous voulez croire. Vous êtes aveuglé par cette propagande. Ah ! Dumbeldore, vous dit quelque chose et vous lui répondez « Amen ». Ne cherchez-vous jamais à réfléchir de temps en temps par vous même ? Vous pourriez ouvrir les yeux...

Si on était tous ensemble, quelle équipe on ferait ! Les Maraudeurs envers et contre (surtout contre) tous. Ce serais merveilleux... Comme à Poudlard, lorsque l'on sortait clandestinement acheter de la bierreaubeurre ou lorsque l'on allait embêter nos « ennemis »... C'était si bien en ce temps... Ni bien, ni mal, juste nous, « justiciers de la nuit »... Imaginez les grandes choses que l'on pourrait accomplir ! Rien, personne ne pourrait se mettre en barrière de NOTRE chemin... Je vous en prie, ne gâcher pas tout. Il faut savoir changer, évoluer, pour ne pas disparaître.

Mais, évidemment, vous n'accepterez jamais... Si vous saviez... Je suis tellement perdu, si déchiré... Et vous, vous continuez à me sourire. Mais arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Je vous seulement vous aider ! Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut que je choisisse...

Aidez moi...


	4. Leur point final

Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire de mon travail. Tout l'univers de HP appartient uniquement et exclusivement à JK Rowling. Amen.

Langue : je fais parfois des fautes d'orthographe importantes, mais il me semble que ça reste du français.

Public : G. Je sais, je sais, j'avais « promis » un peu plus d'action, mais il faudra se contenter de ça.

Résumé : Vous en avez vraiment besoin ? C'est tellement court… Bon, en gros, PP a eu un choix à faire, la réponse se profile et de toute manière, je donne dix centimes au premier qui me révèle la fin…

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi) : je suis vraiment désolée de ce rythme on ne peut plus lent, mais les études, c'est parfois envahissant. Je devais rendre aujourd'hui un Travail de maturité (pour les Français, c'est une sorte de MEGA exposé qui doit nous préparer à rendre des séminaires, à l'uni. C'est pas clair ? Pour donner une idée. En étant toute seule, mon travail compte 29 pages).

Ensuite, je reconnais que c'est extrêmement court. Mais, il faut juste que je me relance et ceci est ma « relance ». Donc, je promets de mettre bientôt une suite plus conséquente.

Pour finir : Honte à moi ! J'ai oublié les RAR la dernière fois ! Je m'auto flagelle régulièrement pour cet acte de non respect de rares personnes qui m'envoient des reviews.

PS : je crois que toute la note de l'auteur est plus grande que le texte en lui même… Oups ;O)

**RAR**

Tatianablack : Vrai ? Vrai ? T'aimes vraiment ? Alors, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ceci…

Sinwen (ou Fougère) : Quel compliment ! Tu me vois flattée… Parce que c'est exactement ça que je voulais ! ! niark niark

Angie Black : Je suis très fière de faire partie de ta liste d'auteurs ! ! Si, si, si, et je suis fière de t'avoir comme lectrice ! ! Merci, parce que tu as lu depuis le départ ! ! Merci, merci, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même _ça_, c'est juste pour reprendre le fil. Je promets que ce sera mieux après. Au fait, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir mis de rar pour le trois. Mais j'étais tellement contente de mettre la suite, que j'ai oublié… Note que je me rattrape pas mal là.

Carine-san : Et voilà la suite ! TANDAMMM euh, plutôt Tadammm. Hum… Héhé… je vais vous laissez, hein…

Leur point final

Juste un regard pour commencer. Ensuite, elle viendra à moi… Oui, je la vois déjà si belle dans sa douleur. Et moi, moi, je serais le seul capable de la consoler, puisque personne d'autre ne sera là. A moi, et rien qu'à moi pour l'éternité.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a promis… Au moins, lui, il m'a promis quelque chose., ce n'est pas comme eux.

Ils n'ont rien vu ! RIEN ! Et pourtant, j'avais tellement besoin d'eux ! Ils m'ont laissé. Ou plutôt, ils n'ont pas fait attention, comme d'habitude. Je me suis retrouvé seul, triste et désemparé. Je ne savais pas, je ne sais pas, quoi faire, et eux, eux, mes amis… Quand, j'ai besoin d'aide, ils tournent la tête et retourne à leur bonheur. Leur bonheur… Je le ferai voler en éclats ! OUI ! Plus jamais, je ne serais faible ! Plus jamais, on me regardera comme l'ami de… Enfin, moi, simplement et juste moi. Je vais leur montrer QUI JE suis. La postérité m'attend. Je suis le point final des Potter, mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer…

Oui, l'histoire, mon histoire ne fait que commencer, alors que la leur s'achève ! Et ils ne le savent même pas ! C'est trop drôle, c'est même pathétique. Ils continuent leur petit train-train… Continue à « torcher » leur sale gosse !

Lui, aussi, il m'énerve ! Après avoir torutré pendant des mois ma belle, ma douce Lily, il continue à accaparer son attention. Tout le monde est fasciné par cet espèce de petit crapaud. Le Maître non plus ne l'aime pas. Comme je le comprends ! Il a dit que lorsqu'il éliminerait James, il en profiterait pour faire disparaître la « Chose ». Ensuite, il m'a promis ma Lily, rien que pour moi.

En fait, la seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait moi même. Mais, j'en suis incapable. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. Je me suis penché plusieurs fois sur le berceau, baguette à la main. Mais… Ses yeux, son salut résident dans ses yeux, ceux de ma Lily.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. En revanche, le Maître…


End file.
